In for example extracorporeal blood treatment devices, such as dialysis machines for performing a hemodialysis treatment, the dialysis fluid filters which are typically provided for devices of such type are protected by a device door for protection against burns of a user upon touching and for detecting and/or containing leakages.
Machines comprising detection means for recognizing a closed door are known. Thereby and generally, a switching component is movably mounted to for example a door, and a further switching component is, as a fixed counterpart, mounted to for example a casing.